A New Spirit fighter
by Syaoran 03
Summary: Please Read and Review , Yusuke and Keiko ,Kurama and Botan ,rn Kuzuma and Yukina, Hiei and oc , oc and Shizuru
1. Chapter One

* * *

First off this is my first Yu-Yu-hakusho fic ever , and second 

Darkened bailed on me so the CCS fic the hidden power within

is no discontinued.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho , but the oc's are

mine got it?

oh and this

* * *

means a scene change ok? 

Chapter One...

Yusuke was walking around the city one hot and muggy

, summer day no school and summer just started for him .

As he walk on the sidewalk he saw a certain brown headed girl

the love of his life and girlfriend Keiko she was very pretty and

also very pregnant infact she was 2 months pregnant , with Yusuke's

baby... or should i say babies .

Thing is only she knew , no one else not even Yusuke himself knew

she was with children.

He walked up quickly behind her and pulled her back against him , Keiko

knew who it was so she leaned back into him ." Hey Yusuked " came her

soft voice. Yusuke Smiled " hey Keiko , where yah going baby?"

Keiko " no where just out for a walk..." she was smiling softly as the

snuggled somewhat , she was wearing blue jeans and a white muscle tee

with white shoes.

Yusuke was wearing jeans and a white muscle tee with his white shoes.

( i know i know they were wearing twin outfits )

Yusuke rubbed her belly gently as she leaned against him beginning to frown.

Her frown didn't go unnoticed when Yusuke asked" whats wrong ?"

Keiko knew she couldn't keep it in anymore she had to tell him the truth,

She sighed deeply " I'm pregnant" her words rang clear in his head.

Yusuke couldnt believe what he just heard " your what ?" he asked her as he

turned her to face him, he gazed into her eyes.

Keiko begin to fualter and spoke again tears beginning to form in her eyes

" i'm pregnant Yusuke and your the father" she suddenly burst into tears as

he held her close.

Keiko looked up at him. " Aren't you mad at me?"

Yusuke" Why would i be?" he smiled gently " the woman i love is having

my children".

Keiko smiled and kissed his lips, he kissed her back and they began to walk together.

* * *

Hiei sat in his tree with his eyes closed the time was near noon he didn't car.

for to much right now anyways. He just wanted to relax for a short while and its

extremely rare to see Hiei relax because most of the time hes ready to fight.

But today he wanted rest and to relax. However Botan and Kurama had other

ideas for their favorite little fire demon.

The next thing Hiei knew he was on his knee with a hand to his ear and looking

up to Kurama who had a small smile on his face.

Botan climded down the tree and walks to Kurama's side she also smiled to the pissed

off fire demon. Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his katana as Kurama asked  
" We just wanted to know if you would like to join us for some ice cream?'

Hiei smirked as he stood up and nodded " you buying " he asked the fox ...

Kurama nodded with a smile as he , Botan , and Hiei started off to the ice cream shop...

* * *

Kuzuma was at Genkai's with Yukina they were helping Genkai clean the temple in

her 'old age' she need a bit of help of certain chores and she knew Kuzuma was

helping because of Yukina, he would do anything for Yukina...

Kuzuma and Yukina kept mopping the floors till their tasks were complete ,

Well thats all for the first chapter... if i get 5 Reviews i'll post chapter 2 by Saturday

Well See yah!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh

a/n beware this chapter does contain lemon

Chapter Two.

Keiko was leaning on Yusuke with her eyes half closed.

When she heard him yell " HEY KURAMA ,BOTAN , HIEI!"

Keiko looked at their friends with a small smile on her face.

The trio looked to see Yusuke and Keiko walking together.

Botan being who she was ran over to Yusuke and Keiko

" hey lovebirds " Botan said happily .

Keiko Blushed slightly as she clung to Yusuke, " hey botan"

Keiko said with a soft smile on her face as Kurama and Hiei

walked over to them.

"So Detective what brings the two of you here? "Hiei asked.

" You know we were out for a walk and thought we get some

ice cream so we walked in" Yusuke said with a grin on his face.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the grin " so what are you smiling about ?"

hiei growled slightly becoming agitated at Yusuke. Yusuke looked at

Keiko as if getting permission , she quickly nodded and clung closer to

Yusuke:" Do you guys remember the victory party we had about 2

months ago?" he asked his friends and smiled when Kurama nodded

as said" yes i remember quite well, actually it was the day Botan and

I became boyfriend/girlfriend."

Yusuke nodded and spoke" its also the day keiko lost her virginity to me

, and in the same day i got her pregnant"

Hiei's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls " shes what ?"

Hiei asked indisbelief.

Keiko spoke her voice soft and calm " I'm pregnant with Yusuke's baby".

The cheerful Botan hugged Keiko and Keiko hugged her back" I'm happy

for the two of you , you two are gonna be great parents" Botan said with

a great amount of delight.

Keiko rubbed her belly gently as she leans on Yusuke , he smiles at her

as the group gets in line for their icecream.

Hiei showing a bit more impatience to get his ice cream the little fire

demon thought of using his katana but his probation wouldnt allow him.

to do so.

When they finally got their ice cream they sat in a booth together having a

little chit chat..

Kuzuma Kuwabara and Yukina had finaly finished cleaning the temple

with Genkai. The old woman smiled somewhat" Thanks for the help

Yukina and Kuzuma" she said as the two left her at the temple as they

walked to Kuwabara's house. Kuwabara looked at Yukina as they

walked into the living room he lowered his head a

and gently kissed her lips, Yukina in tern kissed him back as she

wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth

as the kiss turned to be a passionate one.

Suddenly she pushed him away looking into his eyes, she smiled as she

spoke" Kuzuma , i want to be yours i want to be your mate , and im

wanting you to mate with me now" her eyes looked into his .

Kuwabara looked in her eyes " i want to be with you forever , i love you

Yukina" he kissed her lips again but quickly leading her to his room.

He stepped into his room as Yukina closed the door behind her and locked

it. Kuwabara looked at her , he slowly began to remove his shirt.

Yukina watches as she sees the shirt fall he slowly walks to her and

kisses her lips in a loving and longing way she begins to remove her robes

,she suddenly becomes nude and looks into his eyes smiling" Mark me

now please mark me as yours" she said tilting her head to the side

Kuwabara finished removing his clothes as he leaned down biting her neck

hard. She screamed out as she felt his teeth peirce her skin as her blood

began to flow , he pulled back and licked the blood up till it stopped

bleeding. Kuwabara looked in her eyes kissing her lips , she kissed him

back feircely. He smiled at her she layed on his bed spreading her legs

placing her feet against his sheets she slowly rubbed the pale flesh

of her belly as her slid one hand over her body and opened her entrance

" Please Kazuma " she said in almost a begging tone he knelt between

her legs and put the head of his member at her entrance as he looked

at her" you sure about this Yukina?" he asked her ,she smiled and gave a

quick nod as she did he thrust all of his member into her virgin entrance.

Yukina screamed out loudly tears flowing from her eyes as they fell making

the precious ice gems worth fortunes , he leaned down and kissed her lips

, she smiled softly as she adjust to his size and kissed back at that point

he began to thrust in her rhythmically at a slow pace looking in her eyes as

he continued to thrust in her.

She smiled rubbing her hands across his strong back" I Love you, Kuzuma"

she said. He smiled at her" I Love you Yukina" he said to her as he kissed

her lips once more .

Yukina met his thrust with her own till she finaly contrapted around his

sending her cool fluids over his cock.

( what did you expect shes an ice appariton)

Kuwabara luanched his sperm deep into her causing her to moan his name

as he did her they layed beside eachother and held tight as sleep

claimed them both.

Yusuke and his friends slowly walked the streets before the went their

seperate ways for the night Yusuke and Keiko retreated to his

home as Kurama and Botan went to his , Hiei went to

the park to sleep in his favorite tree.

Yusuke kissed Keiko softly with a smile as he stripped to his blue

boxer's and sheto her pink panties he was surprised when

she removed her bra for him.Yusuke held her close as they cradled

one another letting sleep claim them.

Kurama layed in his bed just in his boxers as Botan climbed in next to him

wearing a long white shirt and a pair of white thongs they huddled close to

one another falling asleep both smiling.

Hiei remained in his clothes as he gazed up at the stars his eyes lost in

the beauty of them twinkling before he to fell asleep.

thats all for chapter two so please read and review


	3. Chapter Three

( a/n well heres chapter 3 , please read and review , it would mean

alot to me , plus i want to see what you trhink of my fic. Oh and any

written in italics means its from the previous chapter thanks in advance.)

* * *

Chapter Three. 

_Hiei remained in his clothes as he gazed up at the stars his eyes lost in _

_the beauty of them twinkling before he to fell asleep._

Yusuke slowly woke due to the bright rays of the sun , he stifled a yawn

as a smile crept on face. He looked at his girlfriend who lay beside him

sleeping and appearing like an angel. Keiko remained asleep her head

layed on Yusuke's chest as her arms remain around him her hair was a

mess.

Yusuke watched her sleep content to be with her. He slowly climbed out of

bed and wrote her a letter..

(a/n any thinng between this is either a thought or a letter ' ok ')

' Dear Keiko

I went to Genkai's to help with a new part of her temple , we are getting it

ready for something , which i don't know what it is .

But grandma wants some help and we promised we'd her , and by we i

mean Me, Kurama, Kuwabara , and Hiei .

So i'll see you this evening or you could come to the temple.

I love you my Dearest Kieko

Love you forever:

Yusuke Urameshi.'

With that Yusuke kissed her cheek as he dressed in a pair of blue jeans,

a white muscle tee and his white tennis shoes .

He left his room and shut the door, he qucikly made his way downstairs

and outside as he walked towards the temple.

Kurama sat up as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. 'She doesnt 3

seem so hyper now' He thought as he smiled at her sleeping form in his

bed. Botan looking at peace within her sleep she

clutched a pillow as Kurama wrote a letter like Yusuke's as he kissed

Botan's cheek.

He walked to his closet grabbing a pair of white pants and white shoes

he slipped them on as he grabbed a cape shirt that buttoned up from his

waist to his chest witch the shirt was black.

Kurama left his house walking towards Genkai's as he saw Yusuke.

Kurama quickly made to the side of his friend" Good morning Yusuke

how did you sleep?" Kurama asked his friend.

Yusuke looked and gave Kurama a small smile, " I'm ok and i slept well,

and yourself?" Yusuke asked him.

Kurama nodded with a smile" I'm fine and i slept like a baby"

he answered the young spirit dectective with a smile.

They walked side by side talking as they neared Kuwabara's house.

Kuwabara looked at Yukina he didnt want to leave her but knew he made

a promise to Genkai, so he slept from the bed and grabbed a pair of

white martial art pants then a pair of black boots with a blue shirt he wrote

a letter to her explaining everything.

Kuwabara placed a kiss on her forehead he left his sleeping Yukina as he

met up with Yusuke and Kurama.

" Hey Kuwabara" Kurama and Yusuke said in unison as he looked at them

seriously. " hey guys" he replied he walked on the left side of Yusuke.

Kurama broke the silence" whats wrong Kuwabara?" he asked concern.

Kuwabara looked at him, and replied " i'll be fighting Hiei soon enough."

Yusuke looked at him and asked " why?" Kurama and Yusuke both

looking at Kuwabara as he spoke" i took yukina as my own last night"

Kurama covered his eyes as a growl came from behind them , the three

stopped and looked back seeing a very pissed off Hiei his body seem to

want to kill Kuwabara .

"You did what ?" Hiei asked Kuwabara with a snap

his red eyes glaring with intensity.

Kuwabara sighed as looking into Hiei's eyes." I mated with Yukina"

he said looking at Hiei.

Hiei grabbed the hilt of his katana when he notice Kurama grab his arm.

" let go of me fox" he snapped.

Kurama shook his head" Hiei it was bound to happen sooner or later my

friend, Kuwabara loves Yukina, and Yukina loves Kuwabara, if you were to

take his life , you would only be killing half of your sister."

Kurama then released Hiei, he let go of the hilt of his sword and spoke

to Kuwabara" don't let anything happen to her" .

Kuwabara extended his hand to Hiei" i wont , i'll protect her with my life...

bro".

Hiei's eyes widened but understood him as he shook Kuwabara's hand

" call me that again and i'll break your nose" Hiei smiled a little.

The four of them walked together toward's Genkai's temple.

* * *

Well thats all for chapter 3 

a/n oh and promise the next chapter is all about the girls


	4. Chapter Four

a/n well here i am again i thought i make some more chapters ,

please in the reviews tell me what you want to see in the fic.

* * *

Chapter Four

_The four of them walked together toward's Genkai's temple._

Keiko slowly awoke , her eyes fluttered open to see Yusuke gone.

She sat up in a panic till she saw the letter , she read it and smiled softly

as she layed on her back rubbing her belly gently.

She then grabbed her bra putting it on then slid her jeans on she grabbed

her white shirt then grabbed Yusuke's green jacket smiling.

Keiko walked down the stairs and out of his house, she then noticed a

bulge in her pocket , she pulled out some money then grinned

as she knew he put it there.

"Hey Keiko " said a familiar voice, Keiko turn to see Botan, Botan was

wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans on top of some black dress shoes.

" Hey Botan" Keiko replied as her and her friend embraced eachother in a

friendly hug.

Yukina walked up the street towards them as she smiled to her self

she had a slight limp that Botan noticed" Yukina what happened?" Botan

asked in concern.

Yukina blushed severely" Me and Kuzuma mated last night for the first .

time."

Yukina smiled at them as she answered the question.

Keiko smiled and hugged Yukina and Yukina returned the hug of her friend.

Keiko smiled and asked" how about we get some breakfest and meet the

boys at Genkai's temple?"

, she looked at friends as they nodded and went to a food

store.

Once they had what they needed the slowly walked towards the temple.

Botan smiled warmly as she daydream if koenma could keep his word.

Keiko nudged Botan " whats up Botan your being quiet?", Keiko asked.

Botan looked at her then Yukina "Koenma said he could make me human

but i still have alot of my powers." Botan answered with a smile.

Yukina and Keiko smiled aswell" That would be nice , you would get more

time with Kurama." Keiko said.

The girls kept talking as they walked when Yukina asked," Keiko whats it

feel like pregnant with Yusuke's baby?" .

Keiko smiled and blushed slightly" it feels good because i know hes mine

and im his , ive always drept of me and Yusuke being together. "

The girls giggled a bit as they walked up to the temple seeing the boys.

* * *

Chapter Four is now complete , please review and continue to read my

story.


	5. Chapter Five

A/n well im up so i might aswell type another chapter , so please people

R&R. oh and i hope everyone is enjoying to read my story. Anyways

onto the next chapter.

Diclaimer: I Do Not own yyh

* * *

Chapter Five.

_The girls giggled a bit as they walked up to the temple seeing the boys;_

Yusuke was helping Kurama finish the painting the wall as Hiei and

Kuwabara worked on putting the appliances into the room.

When the boys finished they walked out of the room and saw the girls,

Yusuke sat on a sofa as Kurama sat on the steps , Hiei jumped into the

rafters as Kuwabara sat in a chair.

Keiko walked to Yusuke and sat beside him kissing his lips gently with a

smile on her face." Oh i brought you some breakfest Yusuke " she said

with slight smile handing him some rice with steak and ate some of her

own.

Botan hand Kurama some eel and rice with a smile on her face the two

shared a kiss as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Yukina kissed Kuwabara he returned her kiss as she sat on his lap.

She handed him some rice and chicken , then she smiled up at Hiei.

Hiei looked at his sister" what is it Yukina?" he asked , she giggled and

tossed a cup of ice cream with a spoon he caught it with a smile on his

face.

" Thank you Yukina" Hiei said as he ate his food.

Genkai slowly walked out as Botan walked to her handing her some

camel hump smiling sweetly.

Genkai smiled and sat in a chair eatting her food.

Kurama spoke to her " Genkai , if i may ask why are we fixing this room

and adding things to it?" he looked at her as she smiled .

Genkai answered him with a soft smile " Well Kurama , i have a distant

cousin coming to stay with me , he'll need a place to stay so i asked t

he four of you to restore the room."

Yusuke looked at Genkai" Whats his name? he asked as he watched her

movements . Genkai looked at him " His name is Greg , hes from the

U.S. , and hes the new addision to the team. "She smiled knowing the boys

were skeptic.

Hiei looked at her " your distant cousin is joining us, how strong is he?"

Genkai laughed heartly " Very Strong Hiei , hes never lost a fight and

never been put into a situation that he became lucky to walk away

from, and his skill with a sword or any weapon for that matter is

un-worldly they say Greg , can match

anyone then suddenly surpass them as he'd been

toying with them." she finished speaking.

Hiei laughed a bit " Your saying your cousin has never lost a fight, has

he fought a demon yet?" he asked her. Genkai looked at Hiei and nodded

" hes fought several Hiei, but Greg is also know as Ry to the

apparitions." Kurama's and Hiei's eyes widend in disbelief as Yusuke saw

this.

Yusuke asked them " whats the deal guys , you two seem to be afraid or

something" Hiei gulped which surprised everyone "Ry is a class A fighter

"he said.

" In other words he rivals you Yusuke" Kurama said

" When does he arrive Genkai?" Hiei looked at her as he asked the

question. She smiled " In about a week" she answered Hiei.

Hiei vanished in a black blur as he dash through the forrest.

Everyone watched not that surprised as Kurama stood and with Botan

at his side they began to leave, when Genkai spoke. " I'll let you all know

when he arrives that way we can have a little party , and someone

drag Hiei here please" she said as they nodded to her.

Yusuke looked at Genkai and asked" Your going to train him arn't you?"

she nodded and disappeared into the temple.

Everyone had left Genkai to her thoughts .

Yusuke walked beside Keiko holding her hand as they walked together.

" So where to now ?" he asked her , she smiled and said" Doesn't matter

as long as we're together , thats all that matters."

Yusuke leaned down kissinf Keiko's lip softly as she kissed back .

She and Yusuke walked to store and grabbed a book showing apartments

for rent, they then walked to his house and began to search for a home.

Kurama and Botan stopped at his home and walked to his room , they both

sat on the bed with Botan between his legs leaning back on him he turned

the television on. They had just began to kiss when Koenma walked in.

Botan blushed as Kurama looked a bit angry. Koenma smiled at the two.

" Botan i have a surprise for you" he said as she looked at him, "What is it

Koenma?" she asked.

Koenma pulled a jar with a green liquid, " you said you wanted to be

human well your wish is coming true , all you have to do is drink this" he

said to her.Botan looked at Kurama who had a questionable look on his

face, she stood and tood the jar and drank all the liquid then collapsed to

the floor.

Kurama went to her side imediately , he then glared at Koenma

" What did you do to her?" he asked with anger in his voice.

Koenma smiled " she'll be human in two days , she wanted to be with you"

he said and left Kurama and Botan .

Kurama picked Botan up bridal style and layed her on the bed,

he then sat beside the bed watching her.

Kurama's eyes filled with hope of his possible life mate.

A black blur came into the room and Kurama sensed the precense .

" Hello Hiei ." he said , " whats wrong with Botan..?" asked Hiei.

" Shes becoming a human , Hiei" Kurama spoke as he turned to

Hiei with tears of joy in his eyes.

Hiei looked at Kurama as if he was crazy , then Kurama finally

contains his emotions.

" So what do you want Hiei?" he asks. " Nothing i was just bored"

Hiei replied. The two friends stood in silence as they looked in eachother's

eyes.

Kuwabara walked Yukina home as he stood outside her door.

"Kuzuma.." her gentle voice came. Kuwabara looked at her as

he replied " yes?" as if almost asking.

She smiled and kissed his lips wrapping her arms about her neck pulling

herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as they

kissed. He finaly pulled from her as they said byes for now he went home.

Kuwabara walked into his room to see his sister sitting on the couch reading.

" Hey Kazuma , guess what?" she asked, "What Shizuru ?" he

answered as he looked at her.


	6. Chapter Six

Well i''m back sorry its taken me so long to update so R+R please.

I do not own yyh

and please tell me what you think.

Kuwabara walked into his room to see his sister sitting on the couch

reading.

" Hey Kazuma , guess what?" she asked, "What Shizuru ?" he

answered as he looked at her.0

"My friend from America is coming to Japan." she said with a huge smile on

her face.

"Oh ok so what?" he said but soon regretted it when she hit him over the head

, she then walked to

her room and layed down dreaming of her friend who would soon be here.

Shizuru slept peacefully that night.

Boarding his plane to japan he looked at the U.S. a small smile creptd up on

his lips.

His eyes were deep sea blue his hair was golden a slight tan to his skin but

he had on a

black muscle tee and sweat pants along with black combat boots.

Greg took his seat and fell asleep as the craft lifted off, he smiled in his

sleep as he was going to japan.

and he would meet his pen pal shizuru there she would be waiting at the air

port for him.

Early the next morning shizuru woke up and got ready to walk to the airport .

she noticed kuwabara ,yusuke , kurama ,hiei , yukina , keiko, and botan

standing there waiting .

Shizuru asked yukina" umm what are you guys doing here?" yukina looked up at

her " we are waiting for Gankai's cousin , you?" yukina smiles sweetly.

Shizuru " just waiting on my friend from the u.s. , whats her cousin's name?"

she asked.

Yukina " Greg :" she replied

Shizuru " Greg ? as in Greg Roth?""

Yukina nodded with a smile.

Kurama" how did you know ?"

Shizuru smiled:" hes my penpal"

Kuwabara begins to cry as Yusuke laughs.

Shizuru " what?".

Yusuke: kuwa dumb here said he was gonna be kicking your penpal's ass.

The group begins to laugh and Hiei looks at kuwabara snickering.

Greg sees the group and walks towards them he walks up to shizuru who blushes

Hey , Shizy - Greg said as he smiles.

Yusuke" Shizy? " he begins to laugh softly.

Shizuru " looks like i'll be walking you to the temple".

Greg " yeah".

The newly formed group begins to walks towards the temple.

Once they arrive seeing Genkai at the entrance.

Greg walks up to her and smiles "hello cousin" he says.

Genkai smiles " hello Greg" she spoke her words soft.

Greg pulls out a small blue vile and hands it to her" for your health" Yukina

led Greg to his room,

he began to unpack and Yukina left him to , as Shizuru stepped in and looked

at him.

Shizuru smiles softly walking over and kneeling beside hime" so i guess

you'll keep your word?"

she asked him.

Greg turns to look at her then brings his lips to hers kissing her lips

gently Shizuru on the other hand forced Greg

onto his back kissing him deeply sliding her tongue into his mouth massaging

his tongue with hers.

he finally pulls back staddling his stomach and rubbing his chest. Greg

smiles up at her " enjoy that?'

Shizuru blushed and nodded. Greg smiled up at her and rubbed her breasts.

Shizuru let out a loud moan.

( well thats all for this chapter 7 will be up soon trust me )


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone im back sorry i been away so long , i will continus my yyh fic but the xmen evolution**

**fic are discontinued. And Teen Titans is on pause for now.**

**i do not own yyh this is just a fic and nothin more.**

_Greg turns to look at her then brings his lips to hers kissing her lips gently Shizuru on the other hand forced Greg __onto his back kissing him deeply sliding her tongue into his mouth massaging his tongue with hers._

_She finally pulls back staddling his stomach and rubbing his chest. Greg smiles up at her " enjoy that?'_

_Shizuru blushed and nodded. Greg smiled up at her and rubbed her breasts._

_Shizuru let out a loud moan_

Shizuru looked in his eyes " can we continue this later?" her voice did not hint at a question

He simply nodded with a smile and sat up on his elbows , she was straddling his waist now.A knock came to the doorand Shizuru quickly let Greg up ,they stood there when the others came in Hiei , Kurama , Kuwabara , Yusuke all walked inthen Genkai followed with the girls. Genkai looking at the age of 20 smiled at Greg " thank you , but why keepme alive?" her voice was soft , kind, but very powerful. Yusuke looked upon Greg as did the others then Yusukefinally spoke" i guess this means welcome to the team Greg". Greg simply nodded looking at them.

Again Genkai asked " why keep me alive Greg ? he finally answered " i do not wish for you to train me but to train your own child when you have it " his blue eyes locked with hers before he turned away from her , he walked to the guys and they departed leaving the women there to talk.

sorry guys i know short chapter but atleast you know im here and im writing again well i'll post again

soon hopefully


	8. Chapter Eight

As Greg walked off with the guys speaking with them once they were out of earshot of the women .

Genkai frowned to herself for a moment thinking the only man she had ever loved was basically

sent to a enfless void and never would be able to return.

She then took the smile vile he had given her now questioning it looking at it curiosly she then, openned

it and drank the liquid down completely. She felt a slight tingle but nothing more as she went back to her room.

Shizuru and the other girls just sat around talking she told them about Greg and as they discussed

ther other realizing how much each had changed. Especially since Yusuke , Kurama, and Hiei returned from

the demon world. Keiko stood up and smiled as she began to leave she still had school to go to and was a bit relieved that everything was turning out so well. Botan followed her to keep her company since she was now human. Yukina went to her room at the temple as Shizuru just waited for his return.

Hiei and Kurama sighed with relief to learn Ry had only killed the demons who had crossed him and no more

, he was kinda like the demon boogie man. Sitting down in a circle each taking turns talking and making jokes

Greg was more a less the center of the jokes being the new guy . But he took it with good humor as the sun

began to set each said their good byes for now and went their seperate ways.

One Greg was back into his room he saw her sitting on his bed looking up at him with a soft smile

she had waited so long on him. Greg sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her holding her close to him.

They staid up late that night talking and getting to know eachother better than they already did. Shizuru snuggled into him and laid down with him, he just held her close rubbing her back gently.

Meanwhile

Genkai was laying on he pallet looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out what her cousin meant by her child

did he know something she didnt , what was the reason for the elixer he gave her she had never had a child of her own before and the question kept her up most of the night but soon enough she too found sleep.

The next morning when she awoke she stood up feeling great for some reason she lit a cigerette thinking on

what he meant . When she suddenly looked into a bucket of water seeing her own reflection she had

giver her power to Yusuke but she now posseesed the body of her 20 year old self again and she felt stronger than before , Genkai frown thinking of what the potion had done to her but she checked herself well her energy

it was that of a human's . Relieved it wasn't demon energy that kept her here she slowly walked around the temple

smoking. Knowing he meant now. But she was sure where to start on a relationship .

The world had changed so much since her younger days of dating she was utterly clueless on what to do.

The pink haired Genkai had be given her youth she also wondered if koenma himself was involved in this

some how.

Thinking on the subject she put the cigerette out and lit another as she saw Shizuru and walked over to her .

They engaged in small talk smoking together talking as if they were old friends Genkai smiled despite herself.

Shizuru also informed Genkai Greg , Yusuke, Hiei , Kurama and even Kuzuma went to demon world to train

Genkai just nodded and looked and Shizuru and asked " why are you not surprised by my appearance ?"

Shizuru shrugged and replied " Greg told me what was going on with you " she then smiled at Genkai.

The two were joined by Yukina and went into the kitchen to cook up some breakfest.

Well thats all for this chapter i hope to update all my stories soon

please read and review


End file.
